Mr and Mrs Darcy: Forever and Always
by ammiamm11
Summary: This delicious mixture of romance and 19th century culture explores the relationship Jane Austen most brilliantly sculptured in her novel. It also includes moments from the fantastic 2005 adaption. Imagine Matthew MacFayden and Keira Knightly in their "rightful" place.
1. Chapter 1

"Go to your father, he wants to see you," Mr. Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She immediately sat up and went to her father's study, while Mr. Darcy took her seat.

Mr. Bingley and Jane were laughing in the corner of the drawing room. Jane glanced up at the peculiar sight of Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. She wondered what had caused her sister to ascend so abruptly.

"I believe he has good intentions," Mr. Bingley kissed Jane's had to display his affection.

"I'm sure you're right."

When Lizzy entered Mr. Bennet's study, her anxious smile disappeared. Her father stood by the window and upon her entering, he revolved around.

"Lizzy are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man."

"No, Papa."

"He's rich to be sure. You'll have more fine carriages than Jane, but would that make you happy?"

"Have you no other objection that your belief of my indifference?"

"No, not at all. This would be nothing if you really liked him."

"I do like him," Mr. Bennet nodded, "I love him."

"He's not proud, we were wrong, we were entirely wrong about him. Papa, if you knew what he's like, what he's done."

"What has he done?" Mr. Bennet asked seriously.

Lizzy relayed the deeds that Mr. Darcy had done for her family. Mrs. Bennet, meanwhile, kept looking at Mr. Darcy with severe eyes and no warming smile, like that of the one she'd given to Mr. Bingley. Kitty sat next to him, wondering why he was even there.

"That's a very handsome stitch. May I see?" Mr. Darcy asked. Kitty reluctantly obeyed.

"My sister often sews beautiful things such as this. I do believe you two would get along quite well."

"Thank you, sir. Your praise is greatly appreciated," Kitty sneered at his compliment.

"Mr. Darcy, I hope your sister is as happily mannered as yourself." Mrs. Bennet added a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"More so, ma'am. She's grown to be quite a very agreeable companion."

"How so?" Mary attempted to join in the conversation.

"She's exceedingly charming and very accomplished, much like your selves."

"Do not mock us, Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Bennet managed a colored smile.

"Of course not, ma'am. I'd never falsely compliment any respectable group of ladies."

"I'd like to think not…Prey, you seem much more talkative than our prior acquaintance."

"Time determines the level of acquaintanceship, therefore inhibition is not tolerated."

Mrs. Bennet opened her mouth to say something against this, but soon found it satisfying enough. Mr. Darcy stood up, and sat beside the window, anxiously awaiting Lizzy return.

"I must pay him back," Mr. Bennet sat down.

"No, you mustn't, he wouldn't want it. We misjudged him Papa, me, most of all. He's been a fool about Jane, about some many other things… but then so have I. Papa, we're so similar…we're both so stubborn. Papa…" Mr. Bennet smiled at the sight of his Lizzy's true affection.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, Papa."

"I guess I'm overruled. I heartily give my consent," Lizzy embraced her father.

"I couldn't part with you Lizzy, to anyone less worthy," with a kiss on the head, Lizzy left her father to meet her fiancé.

"If any young men come for Mary or Kitty for heaven's sake send them in. I'm quite at my leisure." Mr. Bennet chuckled.

When Lizzy reentered the drawing room, she glanced at Mr. Darcy, and then left. After a few moments, Mr. Darcy followed her into the hallway where he found her attached to his neck. He seized her and spun her around, laughing and smiling.

"He said yes?" Mr. Darcy asked once they'd stopped. Lizzy looked into his eyes and just laughed.

"No dear. I'm laughing because he said no."

"Good."

"We should return before Mama becomes suspicious."

"Haven't they suspected already?" Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzy expectantly.

"Of course not. They have no intention on noticing anything they don't wish to see. Jane, will have most likely, but definitely not Mama." Mr. Darcy nodded.

"I have something to ask you," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I'd like that," and with that, Lizzy closed her eyes and allowed herself to be transported to instant freedom and pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the drawing room as quietly and as unobtrusively as they could so that no one noticed their disappearance, wandering to opposite sides of the room. Mrs. Bennet glanced up from her sewing, decided nothing against the event, and continued. That night, Lizzy told Jane of her engagement.

"Oh Lizzy! This cannot be. I know how much you dislike him."

"You know nothing of the sort. Perhaps I did not love him as I do now, but that is to all be forgotten. In such cases, a good memory is unpardonable. This is the last time I'll remember it myself." Miss Bennet looked in amazement at her sister's beaming face.

"Good heaven! Can it really be so? Yet now I must believe you," cried Jane. "My dear Lizzy, I congratulate you, but are you certain you'll be happy with him?"

"There can be no doubt of that, dear Jane. It is settled between us already, that we are to be the happiest couple in the world," Lizzy smiled. "Are you as happy as I am Jane? Shall you like such a brother?"

"Oh, very much. Bingley and I could not be more delighted, I'm certain. We were talking of it when you two had left, of how impossible. Oh, Lizzy, I could never see you unhappy. Are you quite sure you love him as you ought?"

"More so, Jane. I've loved him ever since we met again at Pemberley. Jane it you had seen him then. He was more than civil, and so agreeable…and handsome."

"I love no choice now but to believe you. Now I'm quite satisfied. My sister is to be as happy as myself. I had always liked him, you know. And now he's to be your husband, while Bingley's friend. Lizzy! I can't think of a better arrangement."

"To be true, my dear sister, Mama was right. You'd marry Mr. Bingley, and I'd marry whoever asked."

"Not Mr. Collins," Jane whispered with a laugh.

"Who would? You know, Jane that is quite despicable, especially for you. That reminds me, I must write to Charlotte at daybreak, and my aunt. Oh how pleased, they shall think it."

"Of course. After Lydia's marriage, everyone shall be pleased." Upon the spark of remembrance, Lizzy told Jane of all that Darcy had done, which made her like him even more.

"You've chosen a selfless and most noble husband, Lizzy. I have no doubt now that you'll be happy."

"I'm anxious to hear what Mama has to say. I had not at all anticipated your reaction."

"You know Mama's love for our wellbeing. When she hears of how well you'll be taken care of, I'm sure she'll agree to it."

Mrs. Bennet did just as Jane predicted. She rejoiced in the news of her daughter's engagement, that morning.

"Good gracious Lord! Mr. Darcy! How rich you'll be! Forgive me for my behavior towards him before. Ten thousand a year! I cannot think of anything else!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. That evening, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley arrived again for dinner. Mary and Kitty were still quite ignorant of their sister's affectionate glances toward the handsome gentlemen.

While everyone else was discussing politics in the drawing room, Darcy and Lizzy sat on the porch, talking.

"I thought you'd much rather join that conversation. You have such opinionated thoughts."

"I could say the same to you, Miss Elizabeth." Lizzy's laugh made Darcy admire and discover a deep emotional feeling he had never emitted before.

After quite a long time of silence, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. He tenderly stroked her hair while they both gazed up at the stars.

"I think now I can properly say that I truly prefer the country over town," Darcy closed his eyes for a moment.

"What caused this change?" Lizzy smirked.

"I met you, Miss Elizabeth, and I'm so grateful for that."

"Why thank you, sir." Lizzy bowed. A noise from inside caused them to glance through the window to see Bingley and Jane kissing, making their mother clap with excitement.

Mr. Darcy turned back to face Lizzy, who threw her arms around him, and kissed him. Kitty, while smiling and giggling at her sister, noticed Lizzy's secret display with Mr. Darcy.

"Mama!" she whispered, "Mr. Darcy's kissing Lizzy!"

"Oh how wonderful for your sister! Now Kitty, please show Mr. Bingley out. Perhaps one day you'll marry as well as your eldest sisters."

"But, Mama, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy…are to be married?"

"Of course, Kitty. Who do you think I'm taking about?"

Kitty frowned for a moment, believing that no one intentionally told her, but she then realized that she'd be able to visit her sister's homes as much as she liked, as well as travelling to many new places she'd otherwise never see.

"I hear the horses," Mr. Darcy whispered with pain, not wanting to leave his beloved Lizzy.

The following days trailed the same schedule. The two gentlemen would visit, spending most of their time with the eldest Miss Bennets, discussing their pasts, presents and future.

About a week after their engagement was announced, while on a stroll in the village, Lizzy asked Mr. Darcy a question. With their arms connected and comfortable hats shielding their heads, Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you need her approval, Elizabeth?"

"No, Mr. Darcy, I'd rather thought you did. She is your aunt, after all."

"The very same aunt who threatened you at the break of day? - I have contacted her, but have not yet received a reply. I assume she's taken the announcement quite hard."

Lizzy laughed, "I don't doubt that."

"Do you think yourself so inferior? I love you Miss Elizabeth, isn't that enough?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, and I guess I'm just glad you chose me."

He kissed her cheek, "If I hear from her, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you."

The following day, instead of joining Mr. Bingley at the Bennet's, Mr. Darcy sent a letter addressed to Miss Elizabeth, explaining his absence.

Dearest Elizabeth,

I have been called to Rosings by Lady Catherine, as you could have guessed. I apologize for such short notice, and I regret leaving you, but you should know I'm doing this for you. Upon my leaving my aunt's estate, I intend on joining Georgiana at Pemberley. From there we will rejoin Bingley at Netherfield. I miss you incredibly and I trust that you shalln't miss me too much. This hopefully shall be easy business.

With love,

FITZWILLIAM DARCY

Lizzy concealed the letter from her family, and when asked where Mr. Darcy was, she concluded by saying that he went to fetch his sister for them all to meet, not a lie, of course.

That evening, Lizzy lay in bed rereading the letter by candlelight. "What's that, Lizzy?" Jane asked, joining Lizzy in bed.

"Nothing."

Suspecting that she would confide in her in her own time, Jane handed Lizzy a letter which had arrived earlier that morning.

"Anyway, this arrived this morning, but I never found you unoccupied, so I decided to wait to give it to you until this evening."

My Dear Eliza,

I apologize, this letter is shamefully overdue. I would've written sooner, but I only just received your letter this evening. Lady Catherine read it upon its coming, and held on to it until today. She was furious, I'll have you know. I thought you had murdered someone, or at least something on a much larger scale.

I'll start by saying I miss you, Jane, and the rest of the Bennets, and all of Hertfordshire. I couldn't be more thrilled about your engagement as well as for Jane; though I'm sure we all knew it was a matter of time. I must admit, your news was very abrupt and unexpected. However, Eliza, if you're happy, than I can be nothing but the same for you.

I have news myself. Mr. Collins and I are with child. God's blessed us so, and by the start of next year. I cannot be more excited for the coming months, with the weddings and child. So, I hope you will invite us….Oh, you most certainly will, because who is but your best friend than I?

Mr. Collins sends his regards and congratulations.

Yours&co.

"How exciting, Jane! Charlotte is with child!" Lizzy smiled for the first time that day. However, rereading the letter brought up the subject of Mr. Darcy's safety at Rosings, especially at the words of Lady Catherine's reaction.

Lizzy lay awaken most of the night, fearful for her Mr. Darcy. She finally got up at dawn to go on a walk. She often found that her head cleared much quicker while outdoors. As she entered the garden, she saw a figure in the distance. He began to walk closer and she instantly recognized his face.

She picked up her muddy coat and night gown and ran to her beloved Mr. Darcy. Once they'd embraced, she stared into his eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder for a moment.

"I thought you'd left for Rosings."

"I did, but decided against it once I'd left Hertfordshire," he explained. "I said I never wished to be parted from you and I couldn't deny myself that pleasure."

"Thank you, but what about your sister?"

"I'll send for her when I return to Netherfield. Pemberley can do without us for a little while longer," Lizzy looked up. "Dearest Elizabeth, this is our life now, and I don't intend on being pushed around. You said you'd marry me; I don't want to extend this any longer. Lady Catherine does not control me or my decisions."

"I love you, Mr. Darcy, and I'd love to marry you," Lizzy smiled.

"Then we shall set a date for three months' time?"

"So be it." They locked lips with whispers of love and the promise of happiness.


End file.
